


魏婴， 忘机只爱你， 只要你

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: (when I'm away I will remember) How You Kissed Me [18]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Husband Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and ok i think im done with the tags, hope you guys like this, is it really a confession if they say it pretty much everyday and both of them already know it, much love, omo i didnt know that was a tag haha but its so true, theyre so married even before they were actually married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: “Mine,” Lan Wangji says.“Yours,” Wei Wuxian agrees easily, still swimming in the pleasant dazedness of his husband's lips on his, and Lan Wangji smiles.Tumblr prompt: A gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	魏婴， 忘机只爱你， 只要你

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to adding this OTP into this series...
> 
> Tumblr prompts: [Kissing prompts](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)

“Wei Ying.”

The call that stirs Wei Wuxian from sleep is soft, gentle like the hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

“Mmhm,” he mumbles in reply, rolling over to press his face into the blankets and away from the morning sun.

“Wei Ying.” The call is insistent, the hand on his shoulder unrelenting in its movement. “Wei Ying, it is time to wake.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyelids flutter.

“No,” he murmurs, voice trapped by the blankets. “Early- sleep-”

The voice sounds almost amused, then. “Wei Ying, it is ten.”

Wei Wuxian finally rolls over at that, blinking bleary eyes open before shying away from the glare that is the sun through the window.

It really is a _lot_ brighter than it should be for five in the morning.

“Are you awake?”

Lan Wangji sounds amused, and Wei Wuxian can’t help the way he shifts his gaze to the side, seeing his husband kneeling by their bedside, lips just barely quirked.

Alertness comes to him quickly then, spurred on by the light of Han Guang-Jun’s rare smile. Wei Wuxian’s lip twitches, and he purposefully turns back into the sheets, whining as Lan Wangji just sighs and shakes his shoulder again.

“Wei Ying-”

“Don’t want to-” Wei Wuxian says into the blankets, forcing the laughter out of his voice.

“You have already slept in for five hours.”

Wei Wuxian flips over then, meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes and grinning, giving up his charade.

“I’m comfortable like this,” he declares, and watches as Lan Wangji shakes his head in exasperation.

“Wei Ying, get up.”

He pouts. “Get up so I can spend time with you?”

“Mn.”

“But I can spend time with you here too,” Wei Wuxian starts, staring up at his husband with wide, pleading eyes. “And I can stay in bed, and you can stay in bed, it’s killing two birds with one stone!”

Lan Wangji stares at him for a long moment, unblinking, before he shakes his head, sighing softly. “Ridiculous.”

But Wei Wuxian sees the way his lip twitches, and latches onto it. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you like me like this, don’t you? You always call me ridiculous but you look so happy when I do things like this! Lan Zhan, it’s okay to relax sometimes, you know! Sleep in! Lie in bed even though you’re already awake! Cuddle with your beautiful husband!”

“Shameless.”

“Lan Zhannn,” Wei Wuxian whines, pouting. “Come on, what’s so bad about this? Lan Zhan, pay attention to me! I’m like a delicate flower, you know, I’ll wilt if you leave me alone!”

“Ridiculous.”

“Lan Zhan, my beautiful Lan Zhan, is that all you can say? Lan Zhan, show me some love, will you? Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, Han Guang-Jun, Second Young Master Lan, Lan Er-Ge-”

Wei Wuxian’s voice cuts off as Lan Wangji lifts the blankets and slides into bed with him.

“Shameless,” he intones, but he gathers Wei Wuxian into his arms anyway, and Wei Wuxian grins wide and buries his face into Lan Wangji’s robes.

A moment later he leans back up to hug Lan Wangji close, nuzzling against his jaw before pressing a kiss to his lips, a soft, gentle one, barely a brush of warm lips on warm lips.

“You love this shameless husband of yours,” Wei Wuxian murmurs against Lan Wangji’s lips, forehead pressed to his husband’s.

The fabric of Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon is soft against his skin, familiar, and he grins when Lan Wangji reaches up to pull the ribbon loose, looping it over Wei Wuxian’s wrist instead. He lifts Wei Wuxian’s wrist with gentle hands, calloused and rough from years of swordplay and playing the guqin, but oh so careful and caring as he loops the white-blue fabric around his husband’s wrist. He ties off the familiar ribbon with a simple knot, and leans down to press a kiss to where fabric overlaps skin.

“Yes,” he murmurs. “Wangji loves Wei Ying. Want no one but Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian feels his heart pound in his chest, feels the way the flush creeps up his cheeks and down his neck. It’s been months since they’ve been married, but still Lan Wangji always catches him by surprise with his declarations of love.

“Ahh, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you can’t say things like that, what did I say about saying things like that, huh, Lan Zhan, you have to give me a warning, my poor little heart can’t take it-”

“Warning,” Lan Wangji says then, soft and serious, and Wei Wuxian startles.

“Huh-”

“I love you, Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian buries his face in Lan Wangji’s shoulder then, trying to hide the way his cheeks are bright red, but Lan Wangji just hums and tilts Wei Wuxian’s head up, sealing his lips against his.

It’s a deep kiss this time, hot and wet and wanting, and Wei Wuxian can’t help the way he lets out a startled moan and presses closer, curling into Lan Wangji’s embrace and wrapping his own limbs around his husband. He parts his lips to let Lan Wangji’s tongue in, sighing at the way his husband licks into the corners of his mouth with complete familiarity, curling his tongue around Wei Wuxian’s own before pressing further, deeper, warm and slick and almost indecent in the way he hums, content and satisfied.

Wei Wuxian just sighs and lets his mouth be plundered, melting into Lan Wangji’s embrace and running his fingers through his hair, sliding the pin out of his husband’s hairpiece and tugging until the topknot comes undone. Wei Wuxian doesn’t even need to open his eyes to place the disassembled headpiece on the bedside table, but once he’s done with it he turns back to running his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair, savouring the soft feel of silky locks beneath his fingers. He curls his fingers into Lan Wangji’s hair, tugging lightly as Lan Wangji lets out a low, pleased noise, pulling back from the kiss to trace saliva-slick, kiss-swollen lips down Wei Wuxian’s throat, stopping at the juncture of neck and shoulder to bite down, laving gently over the teeth marks with his tongue before sealing his lips over the abused skin, sucking hard.

Wei Wuxian’s head lolls to the side, mouth falling open as Lan Wangji repeats the same treatment all down his throat and on the opposite side of his neck, before cycling back up to his jaw to suck one last mark into his skin.

Wei Wuxian hums his approval when his husband finally comes up for air, looking up at Lan Wangji with dazed, dark eyes, lips red and wet, cheeks flushed with pleasure and covered in marks that told the world that he was no one’s but Lan Wangji’s.

“Mine,” Lan Wangji says then, almost as if he’d read Wei Wuxian’s mind. He presses more kisses to Wei Wuxian’s cheeks, nibbling lightly at his ear before circling back to press a gentle kiss to reddened lips.

“Yours,” Wei Wuxian agrees easily, still swimming in the pleasant dazedness of his husband’s lips on his skin, and Lan Wangji smiles.

“I am yours as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
